rpgifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Realm of War
Dyskusja Nerd? : D Miku Lover 19:36, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, zroientowałem się zbyt późno :D--Guurahk 05:50, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) Gra Ragn''' - Budzisz się w swoim pokoju. Na ścianie wisi kilof - narzędzie Twojej pracy oraz hełm ze świecą. Przy ścianie stoi otwarta skrzynia, jednak widzisz, że jest ona pusta. Na drewnianym stoliku stojącym po środku pokoju widzisz sakiewkę. Nagle ktoś puka do Twoich drzwi.'' ---- ''Argan - Budzisz się w swoim domku. Jest on dość niewielki, zrobiony z gliny i strzechy. Przez niewielkie okno możesz zauważyć ludzi pracujących na plantacji kukurydzy. Na stoliku przed Tobą leży sakiewka.'' ---- Wstaję z łóżka, drapię się po plecach i sprawdzam zawartość sakiewki - '''''Argan ---- Argan''' - Wewnątrz znajdujesz wiele nasion kukurydzy. Przez drzwi wchodzi Twój stary ojciec Rego.'' ''- Co tu robisz? Dlaczego jeszcze nie na polu? Rusz się Argan! - woła do Ciebie i wychodzi.'' ---- Wychodzę przed moją chatkę i kieruje się na pole - Argan ---- ''Argan - Na polu zauważasz swoją siostrę oraz matkę, które machają do Ciebie.'' ---- Wstaję, gładzę sie po bródce. Zapinam sakiewkę do paska i otwieram drzwi. --'''''Ragn Ragn''' - W drzwiach zastajesz swojego dobrego przyjaciela Nerda. Jak zwykle jest on kompletnie pijany.'' ''- Ssssiema, chczesz iść ze mną na browarka?'' ---- - Ech... - podchodzę do ściany, zdejmuję kilof i trzonkiem lekko go ogłuszam. - Śpij. To ci dobrze zrobi. - po tym odkładam kilof, targam go na zewnątrz, zamykam drzwi i ciągnę do jego pokoju. --'''''Ragn ---- Ragn''' - Na korytarzu zauważa Cię strażnik i zaczyna iść w Twoją stronę.'' - Hej! Co ty tam robisz! ---- Powolnym krokiem idę w stronę mojej siostry i matki-- Argan ---- - Kolega jest zapity w trupa i zemdlał mi przed drzwiami. --'''''Ragn ---- Argan''' - Matka gestem wskazuje ci pole. Najwidoczniej chce żebyś zaczął siać kukurydzę. twoja siostra cicho chichocze.'' ---- ''Ragn - Strażnik podchodzi do ciebie, nachyla się nad Nerdem i wącha jego oddech. Po chwili odsuwa się z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.'' - Fuj! Faktycznie pijany, wali od niego jak od obory pełnej gówna! Dobra, odnieś go.... gdzie tam chcesz, niech wytrzeźwieje i najlepiej się umyje. Strażnik macha ręką próbując pozbyć się smrodu i wraca na swoje stanowisko. ---- Wracam się do mojej chatki po sakiewkę z nasionami kukurydzy i szybko ruszam na pole, a następnie przystępuję do pracy.--'Argan' Kontynuuję targanie przyjaciela. --'''''Ragn ---- Argan''' - po kilkunastu minutach pracy słyszysz donośny śpiew dochodzący od centrum wioski. Wszyscy robotnicy zaprzestają pracy i padają na ziemię by bić pokłony. Przypominasz sobie, że nadszedł czas na modlitwę o dobre zbiory. Czy przystępujesz do modlitwy?'' ''Ragn - w końcu dochodzisz do drzwi komnaty Nerda. Próbujesz je otworzyć, lecz są zamknięte na klucz. Co robisz?'' ---- Po krótkim namyśle przystępuję do modlitwy --Argan ---- ''Argan - po modlitwie o dobre zbiory wszyscy wokół powracają do pracy. Nagle na pole wjeżdża drużyna uzbrojonych jeźdźców. Jeden z nich posiada purpurową pelerynę oraz bogate ozdoby na stalowej zbroi. Wszyscy robotnicy padają i oddają jeźdźcom pokłon.'' ---- Tak jak wszyscy padam na kolana i oddaje im pokłon.--Argan ---- ''Argan - jeździec w purpurowej zbroi, najpewniej namiestnik, powoli przejeżdża pomiędzy wami. Po chwili zawraca i mówi "Przybyłem zebrać podatki. Macie przynieść mi wszystko co macie cennego. W przeciwnym razie moi żołnierze zrobią to za was i przy okazji pozbawią was życia.'' ---- Staram się niepostrzeżenie schować w polu kukurydzy i poszukać jakiegoś kamienia, którym mogę rzucić i zdzielić delikwenta w głowę.--'Argan' Przeszukuję go. --'''''Ragn ---- ''Argan - ludzie rozeszli się do swoich domów, a Ty, korzystając z okazji ukryłeś się w polu. Znalazłeś kamień niewiele mniejszy niż pięść.'' ''Ragn - przeszukujesz krasnoluda dokładnie, jednak nie znajdujesz żadnych kluczy, Nerd musiał je zostawić w tawernie.'' ---- Biorę głęboki oddech i z całej siły ciskam kamieniem w głowę namiestnika- Argan ---- ''Argan - rzucasz kamieniem, ale zamiast w głowę namiestnika, uderzasz w jego nogę. Wojownicy otaczają cię nim zdążyłeś jakkolwiek zareagować. Jakakolwiek droga ucieczki jest zablokowana. Jeźdźcy są uzbrojeni, nie masz szans ich pokonać. Zostajesz pojmany jako więzień. Czterej jeźdźcy wyprowadzają cię ze związanymi rękami z wioski, reszta plądruję twoją chatę.'' ---- Czekam na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń- Argan ---- ''Argan - jeźdźcy prowadzą cię drogą do miasta. Zaraz po opuszczeniu plantacji zauważasz w krzakach parę żółtych ślepi.'' ---- Czekam na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń- Argan ---- ''Argan - jeźdźcy przyprowadzili cię pod bramy miasta. Na murach zauważasz kilku łuczników patrolujących miasto. To twoja ostatnia szansa na ucieczkę.'' ---- -Co to jest?!-krzyczę i pokazuje palcem coś w mieście, po czym nie czekając na reakcje strażników uciekam gdzie mnie nogi poniosą Argan '----' ''Argan - wyrywasz się strażnikom i zaczynasz uciekać w stronę rzeki. Konni, zaskoczeni Twoją zuchwałością nawet nie zaczynają cię gonić. Łucznicy zaczynają strzelać w Twoją stronę, pierwsza strzała przelatuje tuż obok Ciebie, druga jednak trafia cię w udo. Ból odbiera ci władzę w nogach. Przewracasz się z krzykiem i staczasz do rzeki. Wartki nurt znosi cię z pola widzenia strażników. Po kilku minutach ból nogi już ci tak nie przeszkadza. Zauważasz wystający konar.'' ---- Staram się chwycić konar - Argan ---- ''Argan - łapiesz konar lecz ten zaczyna się łamać! Nim zdążyłeś się podciągnąć konar całkiem się ułamał i wpadł do wody. Za sobą słyszysz szum wodospadu. Gdy się oglądasz zauważasz wystające z wody dwa kamienie. Ziemia na brzegu wygląda na miękką. Konar płynie tuż obok ciebie.'' ---- Chwytam się kamulców Argan ---- ''Argan - kamienie są mokre i bardzo szybko się ześlizgujesz. Nim zdążyłeś jakkolwiek zareagować zacząłeś spadać. W ostatniej chwili zdołałeś złapać się wystającej gałęzi drzewa. Mimo przenikliwego bólu przedostałeś się bezpiecznie na ląd. Wokół ciebie rozciąga się dżungla. Drzewa są oplatane przez liczne liany, na niektórych możesz zauważyć jaskrawe owoce. Za tobą znajduje się ogromna przepaść, a po drugiej stronie tej przepaści widzisz stromy klif na którym znajduje się całkiem spore gniazdo.'' ---- Staram się wdrapać na drzewo i zerwac owoce.Jeśli nie będie to możliwe, szukam jakiegoś kamienia, ktorym moge je strącić - Argan ---- ''Argan - próbujesz się wspiąć, lecz ból w nodze skutecznie ci to uniemożliwia. Rozglądasz się za kamieniami. Znajdujesz jeden częściowo ukryty pod paprociami. W momencie gdy go podnosisz sporych rozmiarów pająk rzuca się ci na rękę.'' ----